


Fereldan Pup

by rene_n



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen whines a lot, Dom Samson, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Cullen, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rene_n/pseuds/rene_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы спросите командора, это не зоофилия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fereldan Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fereldan Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570188) by [sidhrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhrat/pseuds/sidhrat). 



Тяжелый стук заставляет вздрогнуть, и он вскидывает голову. Да, дверь заперта, он знает, но его всё равно охватывает короткий приступ паники при мысли, что кто-то может зайти и увидеть, в каком положении он находится. Пугающая перспектива. Он сглатывает слюну, насколько позволяет кляп, и поднимает взгляд на Самсона. Тот просто смотрит в ответ, и на губах играет насмешливая улыбка.

\- Командор, вы там?

Он опять кидает взгляд на дверь. Это голос одного из разведчиков.

«Что если они выломают дверь… Что если увидят его на коленях, голого, в грязи у ног Самсона… Как собаку».

\- Командор сейчас… занят, - отзывается Самсон. Каллен стонет.

\- Он в порядке? – снова раздаётся голос разведчика, еще более обеспокоенный.

\- О, он в порядке, - успокаивает Самсон, опускаясь на корточки перед Калленом. – Ты же в порядке? – он жестко сжимает челюсть командора, в голосе отсутствует и малый намёк на то, что ситуация может вот-вот стать проблемной.

Каллен в очередной раз стонет.

\- Командор?

Самсон просовывает палец между жгутом ткани и его кожей, ослабляя кляп и стягивая ровно настолько, чтобы Каллен мог говорить. Но как только собирается ответить, Самсон сжимает его член, и слова превращаются в удивлённый вздох.

\- Я в порядке! – быстро рявкает командор в сторону двери. – Скоро буду! 

Не понятно, убеждает ли это разведчика, но шаги указывают на то, что тот уходит. Кляп возвращается на место.

\- Хороший мальчик, - воркует Самсон с насмешливой нежностью и гладит по голове.

Каллен почти урчит. 

\- «Скоро» ты сказал? Тогда лучше позаботиться об этом…

Новое уверенное прикосновение к члену, и Каллен издаёт глухой скулёж. Самсон отстраняется, поднимаясь.

\- Потрись о мою ногу, - говорит он. Резерфорд не уверен, что верно расслышал, но Самсон с намёком указывает взглядом на оную – ткань брюк и грязный сапог. – Вперёд, - кроткий приказ. Ни усмешки, ни улыбки. – Пёс.

Каллену стыдно. Руки трясёт мелкой дрожью, когда он кладёт их на чужие бёдра. Пальцы зарываются в его волосы, тянут, заставляют встать на колени. Он вжимается всем телом в ногу Самсона.

\- Руки за спину.

Он подчиняется, но не делает почти ничего, просто стоит, неуклюже прижавшись. Сердце бьётся быстро от смеси ужаса и восторга.

\- Я не против еще здесь побыть. Может, попробовать так на улице? Твой стоящий член, прижатый тканью твоих же штанов. Это как зуд – ты будешь хотеть потереться, погладить, сделать что угодно, только чтобы облегчить это ощущение. А вокруг люди – наблюдающие за тобой, следящие за каждым твоим движением. Им понравится. Понравится смотреть, как на бриджах их командора растекается пятно смазки.

Каллен громко скулит. Неосознанно он начинает покачивать бёдрами, потираясь о ногу Самсона и понимает, что делает, только когда тот перестаёт говорить. Самсон широко, зубасто улыбается, поскольку остановиться Резерфорд не может, хоть и сгорает от стыда – только закрывает глаза, пытаясь спрятаться от чужого пристального взгляда.

Пальцы сжимают его волосы, дёргают, запрокидывая голову.

\- В глаза смотри. 

Проглотив очередное стенание, Каллен подчиняется.

\- Хороший мальчик, - довольно шепчет Самсон. – Вот так.

Хватка на волосах ослабевает, а пальцы начинают их ласково поглаживать. Каллен не может сдерживать себя от стонов удовольствия и более чем уверен, что еще и пускает слюни.

\- Только хвоста не хватает, - следует новый комментарий. – Можно приспособить что-нибудь, засадив тебе в задницу, - Самсон смеётся над выражением ужаса на лице командора.

Каллен пытается отвести взгляд, но вновь оказывается вздёрнут за волосы. Остаётся только смотреть в глаза и тереться. Дыхание окончательно сбивается, он уже близок. Из горла рвётся похожий на подвывание звук.

\- Почти?

Он кивает, трётся едва ли не лихорадочно… но приятное давление исчезает.

\- Не на меня.

Новый стон.

\- Поработай руками. Главное, не залей тут всё.

Каллен обхватывает собственный член дрожащими пальцами. Несколько движений, и он кончает себе в ладонь, пытаясь не закапать пол.

На коленях он остаётся, пока с него снимают кляп. После – двигает челюстью, утирает слюну с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони, смотрит на свои руки, затем бросив взгляд на Самсона. Тот улыбается. Каллен понимает, что означает эта улыбка, и начинает слизывать сперму с пальцев.

Самсон одобрительно гладит его по голове, наклоняется и вкрадчиво шепчет на ухо:

\- В следующий раз принесу для тебя хвост.


End file.
